My hero
by Kurousama
Summary: Hijikata Toushirou tidak sebegitu yakin untuk mengingat. Bagaimana bisa akhirnya dia menjadi dekat dengan seseorang aneh. Melekat –bergantung pada si malas menyebalkan dengan rambut keriting alami sialan. GinHiji.
1. Chapter 1

**Gintama - Sorachi Hideaki**

**GintokixHijikata**

**Warn :Typo, Gaje, OOC, dll**

.

.

.

* * *

Hijikata Toushirou tidak sebegitu yakin untuk mengingat.

Bagaimana bisa akhirnya dia menjadi dekat dengan seseorang aneh. Melekat –merasa bergantung pada pria malas menyebalkan dengan rambut keriting alami sialan.

Tapi sejauh Hijikata bisa mengingat. (Meskipun benar-benar enggan mengakui)

Ketika masa tersulitnya.

_Gintoki ada untuknya. _

_Memberikan kenyamanan dan rasa aman untuknya._

**_Salah satu orang yang dibiarkan bisa melihat air matanya._**

Gintoki Sakata.

Satu-satunya orang yang paling menyebalkan di Edo. Seorang pemalas, curang , licik. Memiliki rambut perak keriting sialan. Iris mata merah seperti iblis (?), sering hanya menatap seperti mata ikan mati. Selalu berhasil membuat Hijikata kesal setengah mati.

Seorang samurai handal dan setia melindungi temannya.

**_Pahlawan ku._**

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Hijikata berusia 5 tahun adalah anak manis dan periang. Seorang anak yang memiliki senyum manis di bibir mungilnya dan mata biru yang memiliki kilau indah –murni tak berdosa.

Tapi itu tidak lama.

Kilau indah itu semakin meredup. Kehilangan kilaunya.

Dia hidup di dunia yang keras. Semua orang tahu kilau murni itu tidak mungkin bertahan lama.

Dan seperti hilangnya setitik cahaya yang menghangatkan jiwanya. Mata birunya tidak lagi berkilau indah, bahkan terkadang terlihat menakutkan.. seperti mata biru redup, dingin, kosong tanpa jiwa. Pada usia semuda itu.

Ya, kebahagiaannya terletak pada satu fana. Tidak abadi, serapuh kelopak bunga cantik. Dia yang disebut sebagai cahayanya telah menghilang. Satu yang menjadi sumber kasih sayang, kebaikan tulus dan menjadi kebahagiaan terbesar di dalam dunianya telah hilang.

Dia, satu-satunya figur keluarga yang dimilikinya.

Ibunya tersayang.

Meninggalkan dia sendirian untuk selamanya.

Menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan sampai membuat anak kecil ini seketika membisu. Bibir bergetar bahkan tidak mampu membentuk kata meskipun sederhana. Air mata tak terkendali membasahi wajahnya. Menangis dalam diam. Sakit. Jantungnya terasa diremas tangan tak terlihat, membuat napasnya tercekat, lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya seperti mematung beku.

Ketika akhirnya, bibirnya yang bergetar bisa digerakkan –meskipun tanpa suara mengucap _'Ibu..'_. Dan tubuhnya tidak lagi membeku. Dia mendekati tubuh di atas Futon. Kakinya bergetar dalam setiap langkah, seakan dia bisa bisa jatuh setiap saat.

Dia berlutut di samping ibunya. Tangan kecilnya meraih tangan lemas dan menyentuh wajah cantik yang diwarnai merah pekat. Itu terasa menjadi berkali-kali lipat mengerikan. Menyadari dia terlalu terlambat. Dia telah kehilangan detik-detik berharga dengan ibunya.

Menyadari telah melewatkan kesempatan terakhir bersama ibunya.

Seharusnya saat itu dia bisa meraih tangan ibunya. Seharusnya mengucapakan kata –apapun kata untuk terakhir kali didengar.

Hijikata akan memberikan apapun, hanya demi melihat kilau hangat di mata cantik ibunya lagi atau detik terakhir bersama ibunya yang sudah sia-sia ia lepaskan. Tapi, tidak mungkin.

Hanya ada rasa penyesalan dan kehilangan besar yang tersisa.

Di ruang kecil yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin orange. Anak kecil ini hanya bisa terisak kecil sambil putus asa memegang tangan ibunya yang perlahan mulai terasa dingin. Sepanjang malam.

Jika Hijikata bisa menukar nyawanya dengan ibunya, maka ia akan.

Ia akan menerima sakit itu.

Semua rasa sakitnya. Sakit merobek dadanya. Di mana paru-paru ibunya direndam darah, tersedak dengan darahnya sendiri. Batuk dan suara serak sekarat. Tidak lagi mampu berucap bahkan mengambil napas meskipun sekali. Meninggal dalam sakit yang ia rahasiakan sampai akhir hayatnya.

Dan, penyesalan itu juga bukan hanya milik seorang anak.

Detik-detik kematiannya, seorang ibu sempat melihat anak yang disayanginya. Tanpa bisa dicegah tubuhnya tidak bisa bertahan, dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat menyesal memperlihatkannya. Saat kematiannya dihadapan anak tersayangnya. Sang ibu tahu. Dia Meninggalkan trauma dan rasa sakit tak terlihat yang membakar di dada anak kecilnya yang murni.

_Bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan kata perpisahan._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti yang Hijikata duga. Kehidupannya yang sulit akan semakin bertambah sulit, seperti ia telah kehilangan ibunya.

Dia tidak memiliki seorang ayah. Faktanya ayahnya telah lama meninggal bahkan sebelum dia lahir.

Dan, Hijikata Toushirou adalah anak haram. Anak dari hubungan tidak resmi seorang tuan tanah dengan seorang hamba rendah.

Bagi orang-orang ia tak berharga. Tatapan mata banyak orang tetaplah memandang rendah terhadap anak haram sepertinya.

Tapi, Hijikata masih bersyukur. Ternyata masih ada satu orang yang tampak tulus dan peduli dengannya. Satu-satunya yang mau menerimanya sekarang adalah Hijikata Tamegoro.

Asalkan bersama Tamegoro. Hijikata akan senang. Dia tidak peduli tatapan merendahkan atau dingin dari orang-orang. Dia tidak peduli jika diejek atau dijauhi. Dia tidak peduli semua orang itu.

Karena asalakan ada satu orang yang tulus peduli untuknya. Menyayanginya.

Itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Itu adalah hari hujan.

Hujan besar telah turun sepanjang malam. Dan ketika pagi datang itu masih menjadi hari yang muram, lingkungan seolah dikuasai dingin dan gelap. Cahaya matahari benar-benar dihalang awan tebal kelabu yang mengandung banyak air. Hari hujan masih jauh dari berakhir.

Hijikata Toushirou tidak membawa payung. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi rintik hujan yang jatuh perlahan.

Rambut dan pakaian basah, tubuh kecilnya mengigil karena merasa dingin yang menyengat tiap inci kulit.

Dia berdiri diam, menatap nisan batu bertuliskan 'Hijikata Tamegoro'. Makam yang masih segar seperti hijau daun yang tumbuh dalam hujan semalam.

Dia telah kehilangan kakaknya. Bahkan waktu belum mencapai 24 jam. Hijikata sudah merindukannya lagi. Sangat merindukannya.

Jadi dia di sini.

Hijikata yang berumur 8 tahun lagi-lagi hanya bisa berdiri diam dan memandang sedih nama yang terukir di atas batu nisan. Air mata tidak lagi bisa keluar dari matanya yang bengkak. Memandang sendu. Tangannya meraih kain Yukata di atas dada, mencengkram –meremasnya erat sekan bisa mengurangi rasa sakit tak terlihat yang mencengkram jantung dan menyesakkan napas.

Ini seperti mimpi buruk –ah bukan, ini memang kenyataan. Dia benar-benar kehilangan orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Lagi.

Rasanya dia tidak lagi memiliki tujuan hidup. Jiwanya merasa sepi dan kosong. Terasa sangat menyakitkan, melihat orang sangat melekat di hatinya pergi untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan dia hidup dalam dunia yang kejam. Sendirian.

Tapi, Hijikata harus tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyerah.

Dia sudah berjanji untuk kakaknya, Tamegoro. Untuk terus hidup. Dan tidak pernah sedikit pun berpikir kematian adalah menjadi pilihan yang terbaik. Jangan pernah jadi sepengecut itu. Mati dengan sengaja sangatlah bodoh dan hina.

Ya. Dia tidak akan sepengecut itu.

Tapi, dia tidak yakin bagaimana bisa dia bertahan. Rasa penyesalan, kesepian, sakit tak terlihat yang menetap jiwanya. Itu sangat tak tertahankan.

Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Hijikata muda menundukkan kepala. Rambut hitamnya yang basah ikut jatuh ke depan, ujung helai hitam yang menteskan air menyentuh mata yang mulai menutup perlahan. Batinnya berbisik untaian kata, berharap mungkin kakaknya bisa mendengar –dan berharap jawaban.

!

Suara mengunyah.

Mata Hijikata tersentak terbuka. Napasnya tertahan.

Di depannya, di samping nisan saudaranya. Berdiri seorang anak yang sekitar usianya. Memakai Yukata biru, ada _Bokutou _yang terikat di punggungnya, menyandarkan gagang payung di bahunya. Di bawah naungan payung terlihat matanya berwarna merah. Rambut keriting yang mengejutkan berwarna _silver_. Ekspresi wajah datar –tampak bosan.

"Hei, _Baka_. Berapa lama mau di sini? Apa sampai Kau mati kedinginan hmm?.." Ucap anak dan mulai mengigit apel curian, mengunyah tanpa malu apel yang seharusnya menjadi milik persembahan makam. Mata ikan matinya menatap tepat ke mata biru.

Vena di dahi Hijikata berkedut. "Rambut keriting sialan! Beraninya kau mencuri apel kakakku!" teriak marah Hijikata.

Anak bersurai putih cemberut, merasa tersinggung. "Oi! Jangan menghina rambut alami Gin-san!" balasnya dan ia mengigit bagian besar apel, kali ini ia tidak menelannya tapi menahannya diantara bibir lalu menarik napas dan dengan cepat menghembuskannya sehingga potongan apel itu terlempar.

Meludahkan apel dari mulutnya dan melambung sampai ke arah anak surai hitam.

**Tuk!**

Potongan apel yang dilapisi saliva mengenai kepalanya. Mata Hijikata refleks terpejam.

Yah, enggak terasa sakit. Tapi, Hijikata.. tidak terima. _Itu sialan menghina!_

Hijikata menggeram dan tiba-tiba melompat ke arah anak surai putih. "Brengsek!"

**Bruk!**

Anak surai putih yang dikenal Gintoki jatuh ke belakang, terlentang. Paling terasa sakit ketika Bokutou menekan punggungnya. _Sialan!_

"Aug." Keluh Gintoki ketika perutnya kena tinju Hijikata.

Dan kedua anak ini mulai bergulingan diantara basah berlumpur. Hijikata mencoba memukul dan sebagian besar Gintoki hanya berusaha menghindar atau mencoba mengunci gerakan anak surai hitam yang sangat marah.

"Oi! Oi! Jangan memukul wajah Gin-san! Oucch jangan tarik RAMBUT KU!"

"Lepaskan tanganku! DASAR RAMBUT KERITING UBANAN!

"Ini alami! BRENGSEK!"

Lebih banyak umpatan, ejekan dan pukulan.

Hijikata muda melupakan kesedihannya. Ia sangat sangat marah. Ambisinya sekarang adalah menghajar habis si _Natural perm_.

Dan diam-diam Gintoki senang melihatnya. Raut wajah sedih anak surai hitam dan mata bengkaknya yang berkaca-kaca seperti menahan tangis sekarang hilang. Hanya digantikan amarah ke arahnya.

_Oh dan lihat!_ pipinya diwarnai warna merah karena kesal. Tampak bagus, lebih bagus daripada wajah sedih dan sakit pucat.

Ya, lebih baik melihatnya dipenuhi kemarahan daripada kesedihan.

.

.

.

Kepalan tangan Hijikata melonggar. Wajahnya merah. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, napasnya sedikit terengah dari banyak tenaga yang telah dilepaskan. Dia terjebak. Terlentang, tubuhnya sekarang ditahan di bawah dengan perutnya diduduki anak surai silver yang ternyata lebih kuat darinya. Kedua tangan Hijikata ditahan di samping kepalanya dalam cengkraman tangan yang kuat.

Mata ikan mati Gintoki berkiluan dalam hiburan. Dia menyeringai sombong pada anak surai hitam.

Hijikata merengut. Bibirnya cemberut menggemaskan. Melihat seringai itu membuat Hijikata semakin kesal.

"Aku menang." Ucap Gintoki.

"Terserah." Balas Hijikata masih dengan wajah kesalnya yang sedikit dikotori lumpur.

"Nah, saatnya bagi pemenang mengklaim hadiahnya!" seru Gintoki bersemangat.

"Oi! Aku tidak pernah setuju itu! Dasar kau bajingan!"

Raut wajah riang hilang. Gintoki menatap tanpa ekspresi. Nadanya jadi mati serius, mata merahnya berkilat. Bisa membuat kesan serius dan menakutkan secara bersamaan. "Kau tahu... Aku membiarkanmu memukul wajah tampan ku berulang kali. Yah, tapi aku tidak ingin membalasmu atau melukaimu. Pokoknya, sekarang Aku menuntut kompensasi atas memar ku ini. Kau memenuhinya atau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Pilih."

Hijikata mengernyit. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya –mencoba menggulingkan anak yang duduk di perutnya. Tangannya juga bergerak-gerak, berusaha lepas dari cengkraman baja tapi itu mustahil bisa melonggarkan meskipun hanya sedikit.

Huh, tampaknya jika bukan anak surai putih yang membiarkannya pergi maka Hijikata tidak akan bisa lepas sendiri.

Hijikata menghela napas, tubuhnya dibiarkan lemas. Ia menatap intens mata merah anak di depannya. Menyampaikan tanya melalui mata birunya –_baiklah-apa-yang-kau-inginkan-._

Gintoki nyengir. Bangga akan rasa kemenangannya.

"Tersenyumlah."

Terlihat pupil mata biru melebar dalam bingung campur keterkejutan. _'A-apa?'_

"Tersenyum untukku." Ulang Gintoki.

.

.

'_... Tersenyum?'_

Bibir Hijikata terkatup erat. Terdiam dalam kebingungan.

'_Oh!' _Dan matanya mengerjap sekali. Ketika menyadari maksud tersembunyi anak surai putih.

'_Apakah dia berusaha menghiburku?' _tanya Hijikata dalam batin.

Sejenak Hijikata menutup matanya. Biarkan Visinya menjadi gelap. Dan mulai mencoba merasa. Lebih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa emosi yang baru saja dia rasakan.

Dan, Hijikata menyadari saat-saat yang telah dilewati bersama anak aneh itu.

Hanya ada kemarahan, kesal yang memenuhi hatinya.

Meskipun hanya sejenak Hijikata bisa melupakan kesedihannya, rasa bersalah, sakit kehilangan, kerinduan.

Meskipun sebentar, itu terasa seperti kebebasan yang nyata.

.

.

Mata merah Gintoki sedikit melebar dalam kekaguman.

Dia melihat senyum yang mulai terbentuk pada bibir yang sudah dibasahi saliva oleh pemiliknya. Disusul kelopak mata yang terbuka perlahan. Menampikan sepasang mata biru indah yang berkilau hangat. Pipinya sedikit diwarnai semburat merah.

Anak laki-laki surai hitam tersenyum.

Senyum yang manis –menurut Gintoki.

.

.

.

"Namaku, Toushirou."

Suara dari anak surai hitam membuyarkan kekaguman Gintoki. Kedua tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Toushirou, tapi perlahan melonggarkan cengkraman padanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku, Gin." Ucap anak surai silver. "Hei, boleh aku memanggilmu, Toushi?"

"Kay, tapi setelah kau membiarkan aku pergi. Gin-san." Balas Hijikata.

"Tapi, kau terlalu manis. Gin-san tidak ingin kau pergi!" seru Gintoki, tapi meskipun begitu ia melepaskan tangan anak surai hitam dan akhirnya bangun berdiri. Dia meraih kedua tangan Toushirou dan menariknya sampai bisa berdiri di kakinya kembali. Tapi, tarikan itu terlalu kuat sehingga Hijikata tersentak maju ke depan, kepalanya menabrak kepala Gintoki.

"Akh!"

"Ouch!"

**Brug!**

Menerima momentum sekaligus tempatnya berdiri yang memang licin. Kaki Gintoki tergelincir. Dia jatuh ke belakang, di punggungnya lagi. sementara kepala terbentur, Bokutou lagi-lagi dengan keras menekan punggungnya. Dan kali ini dia ditambah beban baru, anak surai hitam jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

"Ugh.." erang Gintoki. Sementara itu anak yang bernama Toushirou menertawakannya sangat puas.

"Ha! Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ejek Hijikata.

"Kau tidak peduli kepadaku, Toushi? Ouch!.. manis Toushi, kau telah menyaiti hati Gin-san!" keluhnya.

Hijikata hanya memutar matanya.

Awan kelabu tebal di langit memutuskan rintik hujan harus berubah. Saat itu juga hujan deras mulai jatuh kembali.

Kedua anak itu segera bangun dari basah dan berlumbur.

Gintoki berjalan dan meraih payung yang sudah diabaikan untuk beberapa saat. meskipun pakaian dan rambutnya sudah basah dan kotor, Gintoki masih berniat menggunakan payung itu. Dia berjalan mendekati Hijikata lagi, meraih tangannya.

Tangan mereka terjalin.

Sejenak iris biru menatap tangannya. Hijikata mendongak dan dia tersenyum agak malu-malu ke arah Gintoki.

Mereka saling bertukar senyum. Berada di bawah naungan satu payung, berdiri sangat dekat sampai bahu mereka saling menempel.

Berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

**::BERSAMBUNG::**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Ini hanya chapter selingan kemarin^^ Entah kenapa ditengah asik mengetik aku jadi kepikiran bagian ini, Gintoki POV. Aku suka mengetik ini,. OOC memang haha…

Duh menurutku gintoki itu romantis.. coba ngupilnya dikurangi… dan rajin-rajin aja -pip— hijikata… Lol.

Kyaaaa aku suka GinHiji. Dan senangnya kalian juga~

Terima kasih atas review-nya~ **:::Akane Ukitake,: higitsune84tails,: Silver Moon Melody:::**

Dan juga kalian yang telah membacanya.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Dari jauh aku melihatmu._

_Tampak kesepian di tengah rintik hujan berjatuhan._

_._

_._

_. _

_Aku tidak mengenal… tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Ini bahkan kali pertama aku melihat wajahmu._

_Jadi mengapa?_

_Mengapa aku merasa salah. _

_Bersalah ketika berniat mengabaikanmu, ingin melupakanmu, seolah tidak pernah melihatmu._

_Sendirian.. _

_Terjebak dalam kesedihan. _

_Menahan air mata._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mungkin sejujurnya… aku tidak bisa melakukan itu._

_Tidak bisa mengabaikanmu. _

_Karena sesungguhnya aku…_

_Peduli. _

_._

_._

_._

_Menjadi bersimpati dan peduli pada orang asing, memang merepotkan. _

_Tapi ini aku, dan hati ku terus bergema… 'Tidak bisa membiarkanmu…' _

_Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti hantu bergentayangan. Jiwa yang tidak pernah tenang bahkan sampai dikematian._

_Atau.._

_Terjebak dalam penyesalan. _

_Selamanya.. dihantui rasa bersalah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku akan menghapus rasa bersalah ini dari ku._

_Karena itu, biarkan aku mengapus sedih dari wajahmu. _

_Membuatmu tersenyum._

_Meski hanya sebentar…_

.

.

.

"Tersenyumlah untukku."

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gintama © **Sorachi-sensei.

**GintokixHijikata**

* * *

**GINTOKI POV**

Aku mendekatinya. Sengaja melangkah perlahan, membuat suara langkah ku menjadi hampir tidak terdengar.

Semakin dekat, aku bisa melihat sangat jelas.

Anak laki-laki ini yang memejamkan matanya sangat erat, ekspresi wajahnya seperti menahan sakit dan sedih secara bersamaan. Menyedihkan.

Tangannya erat mencengkram kain di atas jantungnya, seakan ada luka tak terlihat yang menyakiti disana dan dapat digenggam oleh tangan kecilnya. Entah.. bertujuan untuk membuat rasa sakit berhenti atau malah meningkatkan rasa sakitnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk, rambut hitamnya menggantung lemas karena basah. Kulitnya tampak pucat sakit-sakitan. Tubuhnya mengigil, mungkin karena dingin atau campuran emosi yang saat ini dirasakan.

Dalam keheningan aku terus menatap wajahnya. Anak ini belum menyadari keberadaanku.

Hembusan angin dingin menerpa wajahku. Aku sengaja beralih tatapan ku ke batu nisan yang basah.

_Hijikata Tamegoro _ adalah nama yang terukir di atasnya.

Ya, sangat jelas penyebab kesedihannya. Orang yang terbaring damai di dalam tanah ini. Pasti orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Memang.. kehilangan orang yang kau sayang sangat menyakitkan. Aku tahu tahu itu. Karena aku juga.

Aku menggeser payung, mata ku mendongak melihat langit kelabu.

Aku bisa mendengar hatiku.

Lagi-lagi berbisik.

'_Tidak bisa membiarkanmu…'_

Kau tidak harus terus terjebak dalam rasa sakit ini, tidak harus sendirian dalam dingin ini. Dan aku akan memastikan itu.

'_Karena aku ada di sini. Saat ini… untukmu.'_

Aku melirik ke bawah, melihat api dupa yang sudah lama mati karena air hujan membasahinya. Ada apel yang tampak lezat disebelahnya. Dan aku meraihnya.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah perkelahian ini, aku terkadang tidak tahan untuk menyelinap senyum. Huh hampir saja, aku harus cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya dengan cemberut. Ini sangat sulit oi!

Yah, memang Aku sialan puas. #dan senang#

Akhirnya aku bisa membuatmu terlepas dari sedih itu… meski hanya sebentar.

Aku tidak peduli ketika pakaian ku sekarang ditutupi lumpur, memar atau merasa nyeri. Kau terus memukul, mengejek atau menjambak rambutku. Menjadi marah dan sangat membenci ku.

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku akan merangkul sebanyak apapun kebencianmu padaku.

Karena dengan kemarahan ini kau akan melupakan kesedihan.

Itu yang terpenting.

.

.

.

Aku mendorong tubuhmu sampai bisa menduduki perutmu, membatasi gerakkanmu dan mejebak kedua tanganmu dalam cengkraman ku yang kuat.

haha!kuat yeahhh!. Semua ini berkat latihan di dojo dan bimbingan dari Shouyou-sensei. Di usiaku yang semuda ini, aku menyembunyikan kekuatan dan kecepatan di atas rata-rata anak. Selain itu dengan penampilan tidak biasa, iris mata merah dengan rambut warna perak. Tidak heran mereka menyebutku anak iblis.

Tubuhmu sengaja dibiarkan lemas, kau menyadari bahwa kau tidak bisa lepas. Dan sekarang satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan adalah memelototi, menatapku marah.

Ah, aku tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak terpesona… ketika matamu yang dipenuhi emosi itu tertuju tepat di mataku.

Kau memiliki iris biru yang menarik.

Dan wajahmu yang diwarnai merah sangat menggemaskan.. Oi Gin-san jadi tidak tahan menjahilimu.

Aku terus menatapmu sambil menyeringai. Yah, percuma saja berusaha meronta, mustahil untuk lepas kecuali aku yang melepaskan. Sejak awal aku memang membiarkanmu memukuli ku sebanyak apapun.

Dan aku tidak marah atau pun menyesal. Sungguh… yang aku inginkan darimu adalah…

"Tersenyumlah."

Pupil mata birumu melebar dalam bingung campur keterkejutan. _'A-apa?'_

"Tersenyum untukku." Ulang ku lagi.

.

.

.

.

Saatnya tiba aku bisa melihat senyumnya.

Aku benar-benar…

Benar-benar menyukai itu.

.

.

.

_Kau memiliki senyum yang indah._

_Sangat manis._

_Aku menyukainya._

_._

_._

_Aku ingin melindungi itu…_

_._

_._

_._

___Menjadi bersimpati dan peduli pada orang asing, memang merepotkan. _

_Tapi aku tidak menyesal. _

_._

_._

.

::Bersambung::


End file.
